


Carried Away

by SilverRowan_Ivy630951



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Beefy Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes as Captain America, Captain America Bucky Barnes/Modern Non-Serum Steve Rogers, Competence Kink, Competitive Piggyback Rides, M/M, POV Bucky Barnes, POV Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers is Not Captain America, Steve has a Situation, That Situation is in his pants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29284926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverRowan_Ivy630951/pseuds/SilverRowan_Ivy630951
Summary: It all started out as a joke. The Avengers were all teasing and joking and laughing, trying to one-up each other. Somehow, that had turned into the unfortunate situation Bucky now found himself in.He was so screwed.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 106





	Carried Away

It all started out as a joke. The Avengers were all teasing and joking and laughing, trying to one-up each other. Somehow, that had turned into the unfortunate situation Bucky now found himself in.

Bucky, Captain America himself, was going to race Thor, the God of Thunder, up the stairs, each carrying one of the lab people. Thor had suggested them because he knew Jane. Apparently he was dating her, which was news to Bucky. He’d thought Thor’s dame was over in England or someplace like that. But apparently she worked in the Tower.

That wasn’t the problem, though. The problem was that Jane was Tiny with a capital T. And in order for this to be fair, they needed someone equally as tiny. So, one of the other lab people got roped in.

It just so happened that the lab person in question was short, skinny, and, as far as Bucky could tell, had a personality the size of a planet. Even in the short time since they’d been introduced, he could tell that the dude was confident, coolheaded—until he wasn’t—and so extremely smart that Bucky wasn’t quite sure why he wasn’t running his own lab somewhere. He was also hot as fuck and one hundred percent _exactly_ Bucky’s type.

And Bucky was about to run up ninety flights of stairs carrying the guy on his back.

Steve, as the man had introduced himself, would have his arms and legs wrapped around Bucky and Bucky would be holding on to the guy’s ass in case his grip faltered.

Well, maybe he wouldn’t actually be _holding on to_ Steve’s ass, but Steve would be sitting on Bucky’s clasped hands while Bucky held him up. His hands would be damn near pressed up against Steve’s…everything.

_And Steve was exactly Bucky’s type._

Bucky was so screwed. And not in the fun way.

Why did he keep getting talked into shit like this? Bucky had a feeling that this would not go well for him.

“Are you ready, Captain?” Jarvis asked from the speakers?

He turned to Steve. “Ready?” he asked.

Steve gave a determined nod and, when Bucky gave him his back, all but launched himself up onto Bucky, latching on tight.

_Fuck._

“We are going to beat the pants off them so hard, I’m going to lord it over Jane for life.”

Bucky barked out a laugh as he secured Steve’s legs with his arms and clasped his hands together. “Shit. Don’t make us lose before we even start.” He tried taking a breath to calm himself, a few snickers sneaking through. “Give me a minute, J,” Bucky answered. He forced his breathing and heart rate to slow as he took deep, calming breaths.

Thor and Jane were in a stairwell on the other side of the building. Both Thor and Bucky would be monitored by Jarvis and watched on the security cameras by the team.

Nat had decreed that Bucky and Thor were both big enough that they couldn’t race side by side. Running in different stairwells also eliminated the possibility of accidentally bumping into each other, trying to distract their opponents, or outright cheating by tripping them up. A god and supersoldier could walk off falling down the stairs pretty easily. Bird boned Jane and Steve couldn’t. And the speeds they’d be going? It just wasn’t worth the risk.

A few more slow breaths and Bucky walked to the bottom of the steps. “Ready?” he asked Steve one last time.

“Yep.”

Steve’s voice was amused and Bucky forced himself to ignore the distraction of it.

“Ready to rock and roll, J,” he called.

“On ‘go,’ Captain.” There was a two second pause before, “Three, two, one, go!”

Bucky bolted up the stairs four at a time.

*****

_Holy shit!_

If Steve hadn’t seen it himself, hadn’t _lived_ it, he never would’ve believed it.

Sure, James Barnes was Captain America. And, sure, he’d gotten the serum back in the ’40s. But goddamn. The amount of skill and coordination and sheer _power_ he displayed—not to mention the stamina—was so incredibly arousing, Steve was actually embarrassed for himself.

The thing was…

The thing was, Steve had a competence kink a mile wide. He knew it. He’d known it since he’d been old enough to realize things like that about himself. He’d known it nearly as long as he’d known he was gay. It was one of the reasons he pushed himself as hard as he did. How could he expect someone competent to want to be with him if he didn’t work just as hard himself? He might be small, but he made sure he was mighty.

But, right at the moment, that was working against him.

Steve had Captain Barnes clenched tightly between his legs. He was plastered to the man’s back. And he was doing everything he could to not pop a boner. He battled arousal and terror of the Captain finding out and Barnes _just kept going_.

They’d started on level thirty-two because the first five floors were open to all public and everything from six to thirty-one was for SI workers with low to mid-level security clearances. Thirty-two to one hundred and twelve were only accessible to those with the highest levels of clearance.

The top eighteen floors, however, were only for Avengers and what Jane called ‘Avengers adjacent.’ Steve had never been up there. He worked on level eighty-eight with Jane. Quite frankly, he had no reason to go any higher. But apparently he’d be going up there today.

Thinking about going up to the highest level was not helping Steve’s situation at all. It only led to thoughts of how he was getting there. Namely by riding Captain Barnes like a goddamned pony.

And, fuck. He really wished that thought hadn’t just popped into his head. He did _not_ need visions of him riding the good Captain’s dick cowboy style. Which was what he now had swimming around in his head.

Steve laid his head down on the Captain’s shoulder and tried not to concentrate on the feel of all those thick muscles moving and working hard between his legs. He tried not to concentrate on the thick, strong hands just inches away from his hardening cock.

He failed utterly.

By the time they made it to the top floor, Steve was rock hard, was holding on as tight as he could so as to not move, and had his face pressed against Barnes’s back with his own arms bracketing it to hide the fact that he was beat fucking red. He was suddenly overwhelmingly grateful that he hadn’t had the time or inclination to go to a barber lately and his hair was long enough to hide his red-hot ears from anyone who cared to look.

Fuck. Captain Barnes was hardly even breathing hard. If it wouldn’t give his situation away, he’d consider repeatedly banging his head against his back in mortification.

The stairwell door clunked open and Steve just pressed his face harder against the Captain.

“Congratulations, Bucky,” a woman’s husky voice said. “You won by a whopping two and a half seconds.”

“Holy shit,” Barnes—Bucky?—said. “I _won_? I actually _beat Thor_?”

“So it seems. Would you two like to join us in the common room?”

Captain Barnes must’ve sensed something off with Steve, though. Maybe it was the fact that Steve was still holding on for dear life, even though they’d been stationary for at least a minute by that point. Probably more.

After a pause, Barnes told the woman that they’d be there in twenty. “Trying to hold on while a stranger bolts up stairs like a maniac,” he said, “has got to be stressful. We’ll come in when he’s calmed down some.”

There must’ve been some kind of agreement between them because the stairwell door opened and closed and then they were alone. A moment later, Steve was being carried down the steps without a word. The air around them changed and another door clicked open and clunked heavily shut.

And Steve was alone with the hottest, most competent guy he’d encountered in a long while. He refused to look up, mortified all over again.

“What’s wrong?” Captain Barnes asked after a long moment of silence.

Steve only shook his head, still holding on. He refused to let go. If he let go then he would have to look the man in the face. He couldn’t.

“Did I hurt you?”

Steve shook his head. He could feel Captain Barnes twist to try to see him.

“Did I…scare you?”

Again, Steve shook his head.

Captain Barnes fell silent for a few seconds. Eventually he said, “Come on, pal. You gotta give me something. What did I do wrong?”

When Steve didn’t answer, Captain Barnes reached around and started to pull him off his back. Not strong enough to hold still when a supersoldier wanted him to move, Steve’s erection dragged a few inches across the Captain’s back and he couldn’t suppress a moan.

*****

Bucky froze. It wasn’t even a second before he started putting the pieces together. He’d been so focused on moving forward, on not losing his footing or dropping Steve that he hadn’t paid attention. But now… Now it was all Bucky could think about.

Steve had hidden his face partway up the stairs. That much he was sure of. He hadn’t dropped down to the floor when they’d stopped or when Natasha had invited them to the common room. And he refused to move now. Because he was hard.

Intellectually, Bucky had known that a piggyback ride meant that Steve would be pressed pretty snugly against him, that it necessitated him being tightly wrapped around him. But he hadn’t let himself think on it too much. Bucky would’ve tripped for sure.

It seemed, though, that the high-speed piggyback ride had given Steve enough contact for him to become aroused. Or maybe it was the adrenaline. Bucky didn’t let himself think, yet, whether it was just that or if it might’ve been caused by more. He closed his eyes for a moment before heading to the kitchen where there was a counter he could easily set Steve on if Bucky could convince him to release his death grip.

“Steve.”

Steve’s breath hitched the tiniest bit.

“Can we talk? Please?”

It took a minute—one long, excruciating minute—before Steve let go and dropped the few inches to the counter Bucky had backed up to.

Bucky couldn’t make himself retreat. He knew he was a right bastard for it, but he didn’t step back. He only spun in place, staying between Steve’s spread thighs. Discomfort and humiliation all flickered across his face as Bucky watched.

“Listen,” he said, trying to be gentle. “I know that you’re probably upset that this happened. Not many guys would agree to a piggyback ride from another guy, especially one he didn’t know. I’m sorry I made you uncomfortable because of it.”

He looked down a little sadly when Steve didn’t deny it. But looking down was a mistake. It left him easily able to see the elephant in the room, so to speak. For such a little guy, the bulge in his pants was unexpectedly large. Bucky felt a blush rise to his cheeks and he quickly looked away to the side, closing his eyes. He berated himself for catching a glimpse. He knew he’d be dreaming of what could’ve been for days to come.

Bucky heard a soft, shaky inhale, almost a gasp, before two hands cupped his cheeks and turned his face back to look at Steve. Steve looked deep into his eyes, seeming to search for something. Whatever it was, he seemed to find it because he smiled. It was like sunshine peaking out from behind clouds.

Leaning forward, Steve caught Bucky’s lips in a kiss and it was Bucky’s turn to gasp. Then he closed his eyes and fell into it.

He didn’t know how long they kissed for but, eventually, Steve pulled back enough to lightly press their foreheads together. “I wasn’t uncomfortable,” he whispered. “At least, not in the way you mean.” He pulled back and looked into Bucky’s eyes again. “I was embarrassed that it happened. And I was worried. Not many straight guys would be okay with the idea of a gay man getting hard because of them.”

Bucky’s eyes widened even as his jaw dropped a little. “Because of…?”

“Yeah,” Steve agreed wryly. “Because of you. Not because of the run. Well, not entirely, anyway.”

And that, that right there, broke Bucky’s brain. He could only stand there and stare.

*****

Fuck almighty. Why was this guy so damn cute? That expression of pure shock on his face. Why was he so surprised that someone would react because of him? Didn’t he know that he was drop dead gorgeous? He probably had a multitude of people throwing themselves at him, male and female alike. Never mind that he was most likely—

“I’m not straight,” Captain Barnes said in a strangled voice.

“Oh.” Steve blinked. He knew he shouldn’t have assumed but the statement left him stunned. “No getting punched for kissing you, then. Probably. I guess fired is still up in the air but—”

Steve’s voice was cut off when Captain Barnes surged forward and captured his mouth in a searing kiss. He pulled Steve forward until their hips were pressed together. Another strangled moan escaped him.

Captain Barnes was hard now, too. Holy fuck.

He couldn’t stop the roll of his hips and felt a dangerous thrill go through him when Barnes _growled_.

Captain Barnes pulled away and gasped, “Not punched. Not fired either. And those won’t change no matter how you answer. But would you be interested in a date with me?”

Steve smiled. Leaning forward to press a gentle, close-mouthed kiss to his lips. “Yes, James Barnes, I do believe I would.”

He got a sweet, almost shy smile in return. “You can call me Bucky.”


End file.
